


Corner Coffee Shop

by soulfalleninbuttland



Category: CLAMP - Works, X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfalleninbuttland/pseuds/soulfalleninbuttland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui had a reason for going to the coffee shop on the corner every morning at 7:15 and it wasn’t the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of keikam drabbles in a coffee shop.

_7:16. 7:17. 7:18._

He was running late.

”Here you are, Kamui.” His friend Yuzuriha put a cup of coffee in font of him and smiled widely.

”Thank you.” He brought the cup to his lips and sipped the hot liquid. The coffee was delicious and a great way to start his day before college.

_7:19. 7:20. 7:21._

He continued counting the minutes in his head and looking around.

”He’s not here yet. But he’ll come, don’t worry.” The girl assured him.

Kamui chocked.

”Wh-what are you talking about?” He questioned, blushing all the way to his ears. He could only sigh when his friend laughed in response.

”We all know that you don’t come here just for the coffee.”

Kamui was about to argue when he was interrupted by the sound of a bell, someone had entered the shop.

”I’m sorry for being late.” Kamui could recognize this cheerful voice anywhere.

”Nothing to worry about, Segawa-kun.”

As the tall boy made his way inside Kamui gulped down his coffee, burning his tongue in the process. He got up and hurried to the door but dumped into a broad chest.

”Ah, Shirou-kun.”

”Segawa-kun. Umm excuse me but I’ll be late so I have to go.” He felt his cheeks turning red again and shot out of the door as fast as possible.


End file.
